La fuerza del corazón
by Sirelo
Summary: Rechazar a Yamato Ishida era tan jodidamente fácil... hasta que ella, Mimi Tachikawa, descubre que le gusta.


Fanfic regalo para la señorita Nuneori, que viene siendo algo así como el amor de mi vida. Su cumpleaños fue el 20 de Octubre y pues sí, yo se lo entregué a tiempo, pero hasta ahora me decidí a publicarlo. ¿Razón? Sencilla, no estaba betteado y yo, sin mi betta, ¡jamás!

De más está decir que Digimon© no me pertenece si no a su creador Akiyoshi Hongō. El fic tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**La fuerza del corazón.**

_"Es algo que te lía la descarga de energía,__  
que te va quitando la razón.  
Te hace tropezar te crea confusión,  
seguro que es la fuerza del corazón." _

(La fuerza del corazón —Alejandro Sanz)

* * *

I.

Rechazar a Yamato Ishida es fácil, sencillo.

Sólo hay que recordar su insoportable forma de ser en el Digimundo. Con esas maneras bruscas de sobreproteger a su pequeño hermano Takeru , esa envidia totalmente fuera de lugar hacia Taichi y las más de mil demostraciones de por qué no era digno merecedor del emblema de la amistad.

En efecto, rechazarlo es fácil.

Hasta que creció, decidió madurar y esa forma insolente de ser se fue a la mismísima mierda dándole paso a una personalidad un poco —bastante— encantadora. Mimi se tiene que reprender por pensar tanto en esa sonrisa fácil y adorable que Yamato, ahora, le regala a todo el mundo.

Es por eso que cuando él se acerca, sonriendo y se sienta junto a ella en el comedor, tiene que fingir que no le ha puesto la atención excesiva que acaba de descubrir, le presta. Porque a las chicas sólo les falta lanzarle la ropa interior con tal de llamar su atención y Yamato se ha vuelto todo un caballero para rechazarlas de forma cortés, sublime, con unos modales que desconoce y una candidez tan impropia de Ishida que, tiene que admitir, le sorprende, _le agrada_.

Rechazarlo era tan _jodidamente _fácil… hasta que ella, Mimi Tachikawa descubre que le gusta.

II.

No quiere verlo en cada momento del día. Se lo topa, lo encuentra; en salidas normales, caminatas ya acostumbradas, hasta para ir a comprar un jodido CD, ahí está él, Yamato Ishida.

La saluda amablemente y ella está dispuesta a voltear la cara y fingir que no lo ha visto, pero no lo hace, le devuelve el saludo y la sonrisa se le extiende por todo el rostro, como el Grinch.

—Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí, no imaginé que te gustaba —Yamato le echa una ojeada más a la sección donde están parados para ver si no se ha equivocado y por la cara que hace, se da cuenta, que acaba de asimilarlo —… el rock clásico.

_La verdad no_ quiere decirle, pero verlo tan emocionado y con la sorpresa impregnada en el rostro pues, la hacen no querer desmentir lo que sea que esté ideando en la cabeza.

—Ya ves, no soy lo que parezco.

_Nadie es lo que parece_.

Y jura que no lo quiso hacer, que fue una especie de reflejo, costumbre, que el coqueteo se le da natural, que bien pudo haber sido él u otra persona, porque ese movimiento exagerado de caderas y cabello no es de su exclusividad. Lo hace siempre.

No tiene nada que ver con que le gusta más de lo que imaginó.

III.

Quizá si hubiera rechazado esa salida no estuviera tan nerviosa, aunque el plan era perfecto. En teoría, todos iban a ir a ese dichoso cine a una especie de reunión de los elegidos, que pena que la mayoría haya decidido cancelar a última hora y sólo hayan quedado Taichi, Yamato y ella.

La convivencia sería más fácil si Yagami le dejara de guiñar el ojo, y mucho más placentera si ella no captara lo que está intentando decirle.

Se maldice por novena vez el ser tan parecida, en cuanto a pensamientos, con Tai.

—Yo opino que veamos la de Actividad Paranormal —acota Ishida —, dicen que está buena.

Y también dicen que Mimi Tachikawa grita como histérica en cada película de terror que ve, pero son meras especulaciones.

—¡Opino lo mismo! —secunda Taichi —, quiero saber si de verdad da tanto miedo.

Yamato la ve para terciar la propuesta y ella no puede más que ofrecerle una sonrisa a medias. Está resignada, pasará un momento de total vergüenza porque sabe que chillará, gritará y luego saldrá corriendo como la buena cobarde que es.

Lo que no contaba es que con que él supiera leer mentes, porque no hay otra forma de explicar lo que sucede a continuación.

—Si no miramos esa otra de allá —dice mientras señala un cartel de una película excesivamente cursi y que a ella, obviamente, le encantan —, Mimi es la chica, tenemos que hacer lo que ella quiera.

Y luego le sonríe, de _esa_ manera, y por todos los jodidos dioses que eso la quiebra, la derrumba, la estremece; la levanta del lugar y no la hace aterrizar por un largo rato, la retuerce. Le estruja los intestinos y la hace sentir un vértigo indescriptible.

Taichi bufa, ella pestañea varias veces y todo vuelve —un poco— a la normalidad.

_¿Qué mierda está sintiendo?_

IV.

Cuando el timbre por fin suena dando así por finalizada esa clase de Literatura Griega que tanto odia, Mimi no puede hacer otra cosa más que alegrarse, estuvo a escasos segundos de pegarse un tiro de la pura desesperación. Maldice la hora en que se le ocurrió que ahí podía irle de maravilla y que, la clase para nada se le iba a ser pesada, y está segura que así hubiera sido, si esa vieja de doscientos años —pueden ser más— no las hiciera tan, pero tan aburridas y si su voz no fuese como un somnífero para ella.

Está ocupada maltratando al mundo en general, por eso no se da cuenta en qué momento Yamato empieza a caminar a su lado. Sólo percibe su presencia cuando se acerca tanto a ella, que es inevitable el rose de sus manos.

Se pone nerviosa, y es normal. No todos los jodidos días tienes tan pegado a ti —con o sin intención—al amor de tu vida.

Porque sí, a estas alturas, después de varios desvelos, quebraderos de cabeza y negación se da cuenta que lo ama, un poquito. No tanto como a sus padres, o en su defecto a Palmon, pero lo ama; no como ama a sus amigos, sino de una forma un poco más intensa, dulce y sofocante.

Lo ama como la adolescente de 16 años que es.

Y es bastante probable que él le corresponda, no es tonta, ingenua, puede que sí pero, ¿tonta? ¡Qué va! Esas cosas, se notan y ella siempre ha tenido una especie de intuición —que siempre falla para su desgracia— pero que quiere creer que, está vez, no lo hará.

—Bonita tarde, ¿no?

Mimi sólo se encoge de hombros y le sonríe a modo de respuesta. Puede que su amor no sea _tan_ pequeño como cree.

V.

Besarlo no ha sido _nada_ fácil.

Le ha costado dos esquivas, un golpe en el hombro y puede que incluso su amistad, pero lo ha logrado. Los labios de él son suaves y su aliento es demasiado caliente, o quizá ella es la que tiene el aliento caliente, quién sabe, y tampoco es como si interesara mucho.

Se tiene que acomodar para intensificar el beso, el sillón de su sala de estar no es muy cómodo, pero él tampoco está ayudando, está rígido y demasiado quieto, como si no la quisiera besar.

Entonces Mimi decide poner un poco más de su parte, lo sujeta de las mejillas con ambas manos para que deje esa absurda idea de querer separarse de ella, y es ahí, con la suavidad de su piel que deja de moverse y se rinde a lo inevitable.

La sorprende, claro. La toma de la cintura y la acerca más a él como si eso fuera posible, le abre la boca con fuerza e introduce su lengua; y ese acto tan bruto le molestara si el beso no le gustara tanto, si esa fuerza feroz que obtuvo Yamato de repente no la hiciera estremecer, y si no se estuviera derritiendo como siente, lo está haciendo.

Es como una batalla que nadie está dispuesto a perder.

Y cuando Mimi siente que las fuerzas se le fueron y que el alma ha abandonado su cuerpo, él se separa, la mira por dos segundos y luego se va casi a trompicones de su casa, dejándola con el corazón acelerado y un millón de ideas revoloteando por su cabeza.

VI.

Se está comportando como una maldita espía pero, ¿y qué?

Miyako ahoga un grito y ella le da un codazo en el estómago para qué deje de ser tan escandalosa, ¡así no se puede trabajar! Aguda un poco más la mirada para ver si así puede obtener una mejor visión de lo que está sucediendo en esa maldita cancha de Basketball pero no logra ver nada.

Sólo a Yamato Ishida y su perfección hablando con una _niñita_ de su mismo curso.

Quiere estrangularlo, matarlo, torcerlo hasta que pagué por lo que está haciendo y luego… besarlo, porque se le apetece. Cierto que habían llegado a un acuerdo de _no_ exclusividad pero, ¡que no sea tan descarado!

A todos los pretendientes los rechaza tan vilmente, tan… Mimi enamorada. En cambio él si se va con sus jodidas _fangirls_, con esas insensatas que mueven más el trasero cuando Yamato está cerca, con esas que la sacan de quicio, con… se queda sin palabras y se da cuenta que, si no hace algo rápido, llorará ahí junto a Miyako que, ¿ha desaparecido? Mueve la cabeza rápidamente hacia ambos lados pero no la encuentra, vuelve su vista hacia en frente y se da cuenta que Yamato ya no está ahí.

_¿Qué demonios?_

—¿Qué haces aquí? —y sí, esa es la voz de Matt, tan cerca, tan justo al lado de ella.

Ha de haber sido muy jodida en su antigua vida, porque el Karma le pesa tanto. Y tampoco es como que ayudara mucho su escondite entre el graderío, prácticamente en frente de ellos.

—Creí que ya tocaba mi clase de gimnasia —simple e ingenua.

Yamato sólo arquea un poco la ceja y sale del escondite relajado mientras le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza, Mimi también sale dispuesta a no sentirse más humillada y huír lo más lejos posible, pero él habla.

—¿Te veo en la tarde?

_¡No! _Quiere decirle.

_¡Estás jodido! _Es la otra opción en su cabeza.

_¡Piérdete! _Está sería más clara.

Pero sólo logra decir:

—Claro, donde siempre.

_Tsk, demasiado fácil._

Lo ve marchar y alzar la mano a modo de despedida. A ella sólo le queda reprenderse y maldecirse por ser tan estúpida.

¡Dios, está _tan_ perdida!

VII.

—¿No comerás nada?

Mimi sale de su trance tras la pregunta y sonríe, con toda la boca. Está excesivamente feliz y eso que aún no le han dado su mesada, pero tiene motivos varios como para estarlo.

Pero no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que _su_ novio por fin se haya graduado y que, por ese motivo, ya no tendrá a tanta chiquilla pululando alrededor de él. _No_, no tiene nada que ver ese hecho.

Ella sonríe más y él se queda un poco extrañado, decide tomarle la palabra porque, a decir verdad, sí tiene hambre y porque luego Yamato se pone de mal humor si no come y empezará con su ya conocido discurso que no le apetece escuchar en esos momentos.

—Se te ve muy alegre hoy —comenta él como quien no quiere la cosa y ella se sorprende de que su sonrisa se pueda ensanchar más —. Me gustas así, como estás hoy.

Y a Mimi se le antoja tanto besarle la boca en esos momentos, pero no puede, porque sabe que Yamato es demasiado reservado y no le gusta dar ese tipo de exhibiciones en público. Así que se guarda sus besos, sus caricias y mimos para cuando estén solos.

—A mí también me gustas así, como estás hoy —tan graduado y tan libre, tan Yamato y tan _sólo para ella._

Vuelve a sonreír, al parecer su humor no planea darle tregua el día de hoy —ni jamás—.

* * *

Aclaremos algo antes de que me tiren tomates. No me gusta el Mimato, no. Mi OTP es el Sorato y los amo DEMASIADO, pero también amo con esa intensidad a Nuneori (a mi me gusta decirle amorsh), y a ella sí que le gusta la pareja. Yo lo hice meramente por consentirla y agradecerle tanto año de amistad y aguante, tanto año de webeo continuo y esas cosas que hacemos las novias(?). No sé cómo llevé a los personajes, mucho menos a la relación, pero agradezcto todo tipo de comentarios que se me planteen.

Reviews, son como el chocolate: Un placer culpable recibirlos. Así que, nada más que decir.

PD: Bere (cariño), ¡gracias por bettear esto! No sé qué haría sin ti :)


End file.
